


«Кантата д'Оро»

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musicians, Omega Verse, Original work - Freeform, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Кессиди и Бутч самые популярные поп-исполнители, вот только если Кессиди знают все, то личность Бутча была скрыта под завесой тайны, до премии «Кантата д'Оро».
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	«Кантата д'Оро»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от концертного выступления Эммы М и Игоря Николаева www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfD_UTMZalg  
> Эмма М — краш автора.

— Кессиди, ты же понимаешь, что ты и Бутч сейчас самые популярные мегазвезды поп-Олимпа, — воодушевленно произнес Лэнс, организатор ежегодной музыкальной премии «Кантата д’Оро». — Если я стартану шоу с вас двоих, то по меньшей мере войду в историю.

Кессиди усмехнулся. Да, он знал, что сейчас он самый ранжируемый поп-исполнитель-омега. Он молод, красив, талантлив, а главное — эпатажен. Кессиди гордился своей маскулинностью и грубоватостью. Он не был миловидным, нежным, «лиричным» омегой. Он был настоящим парнем с большой дороги. Высокий, стройный, вопреки моде — очень коротко стриженный, весь в татуировках. Он был мокрой фантазией большинства альф, мечтавших покорить дерзкого омегу. Музыка была его такой же дерзкой, как и образ. Все это полностью соответствовало его внутреннему миру. А еще Кессиди сам себе аккомпанировал. И этим тоже гордился.

— Пойми, Кес, о тебе заговорят. Серьезно! Ты же первым будешь, с кем увидят Бутча. О вас пойдут слухи. Твои рейтинги взлетят до небес!

— Я и так на небесах! — хмыкнул Кессиди, намекая на свой последний сингл. Но в словах Лэнса был смысл. Бутч был таким же топовым исполнителем, как Кессиди, но среди альф. И во всех музыкальных чартах они сменяли друг друга по очереди на первых строчках. На Бутча текли все современные омежки. Вот только, в отличие от Кессиди, никто не видел, как он выглядит. Он не давал еще концертов, а в его клипах были задействованы шикарные омеги, но он — никогда, только его голос. А голос Бутча был красивым глубоким басом. Естественно, все омеги, включая Кессиди, текли на этот тембр. И засветиться рядом с идолом, когда тот собрался открыться общественности, — это был отличный шанс.

— Окей, Лэнс. Положим, я согласился. Что я спою? — Главной проблемой было то, что Бутч исполнял лирику, несмотря на показную самцовость его клипов.

— О, я подобрал прекрасную старую песню. Она весьма лирична. — Кессиди в ответ недовольно скривился. — Но специально для тебя прописан прекрасный речетативчик.

Лэнс вытащил планшет и скинул текстовку Кессиди. Тот пробежался по ней глазами и стал тихо напевать.

— Лэнс, да ты чертов гений! — хмыкнул он. — Моя часть стильная и сексуальная. Я готов! Когда первая репетиция с Бутчем?

Лэнс расплылся в коварной ухмылке:

— Не-а, малыш! Репетировать вы будете отдельно. Мы запишем сейчас твою часть для Бутча, он свою часть для тебя уже записал.

— Что? — переспросил Кессиди. Тонкая бровка изогнулась в дерзком и чрезвычайно сексуальном жесте. — Он уже дал добро на мою кандидатуру?

Кессиди спрыгнул со стола и подошел к Лэнсу вплотную.

— Йеп! Сразу же. Он не думал ни секунды.

На лице Кессиди появилось проказливо-заинтересованное выражение, а сам он прикусил краешек губы. Лэнс знал, что так он просчитывает выгоду для себя, но все без исключения альфы-фанаты считали это жестом соблазнения и дурели. Кессиди это всегда было на руку.

— Хорошо! Как мы отработаем выступление?

— В день открытия. Вам главное сыграться и спеться. А пройти по сцене вы уж как-то сможете.

***

Два месяца спустя, в три часа дня, Кессиди подъехал к концерт-холлу «Примавера», где должен был состояться концерт, и выскочил из такси. Фанаты уже толпились и кричали, размахивая флагами и плакатами. Они ожидали своих кумиров, а Кессиди предстояло впервые репетировать на сцене с Бутчем. И он даже не представлял, какой он, этот альфа мечты всех омег. Не хотелось разочароваться, но его голос стоил всего. Забежав в малый зал, Кессиди громко крикнул:

— Лэнс, я тут! Где Бутч? 

Лэнс, сидевший за фортепиано, обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял огромный альфа. Это был рыжеволосый мужчина, с волосами, элегантно уложенными в ирокез, аккуратно триммированной бородой и действительно внушительной мускулатурой. Его кожа была красивого темного оттенка, можно сказать, смуглого. 

— Добрый день, Кессиди, очень приятно познакомиться! — И этот голос, глубокий центральный бас.

— Бутч, добрый день! Когда вы говорите, вы звучите так же хорошо. Но я слышу певучие ноты, — Кессиди удивленно смотрел на него.

— Да, в моем диапазоне при исполнении в первой октаве на верхних нотах я звучу в бас-кантанте, — и альфа так лучезарно и нежно улыбнулся, что Кессиди невольно смутился.

Пожав руки, они приступили к репетиции.

— Господа! — восторженно закричал со сцены Стив Ирвинг, бета, известный телеведущий. — Приветствую вас на ежегодной музыкальной премии «Кантата д’Оро». Сегодня мы с вами вспомним самые популярные синглы этого года. Нас ждет яркая, зажигательная и крутая музыка, море удовольствия и несколько часов веселья.

Зал взорвался криками, аплодисментами. Люди ждали своих любимцев.

— И начнем мы наше шоу с воистину потрясающего дуэта. Вы слушали их в течение всего года, голосовали и мечтали увидеть вместе. По результатам опросов на нашем официальном сайте именно этот дуэт вы ждали больше всего, — Ирвинг осмотрел ревущую толпу, заразительно улыбнулся и закричал: — Они вместе! Вдвоем! На одной сцене! Кессиди и Бу-у-тч!

Публика завопила. Все и каждый стремился выразить радость, что увидит на сцене дуэт самых желанных исполнителей года.

Выключился свет, зал затих, и все обратили внимание на сцену. Часть прожекторов светили на нее, часть ушли куда-то в сторону.

Там же появился высокий темноволосый омега в темном же костюме на голое тело и элегантных лоферах. Волосы были собраны в британку, сам омега смотрел дерзко и ухмылялся, как делал это всегда. За его спиной стояли полуобнаженные альфы.

На другой стороне, на небольшом пятачке сцены стоял огромный альфа. В его руках был микрофон на длинной стойке, а позади показались омеги-танцоры в одних боди из черной полупрозрачной ткани. Сам альфа был одет в строгий черный костюм и галстук. Он хлопал в ладони, гордо оглядывая зал. Заиграла музыка, и он отправился прямиком на сцену.

В этот момент запел Кессиди:

Эти грязные танцы в цвете ультрамарина  
Как обложка из глянца, хотят все казаться красивым, счастливым  
Кто на розовом? Кто же? В радуге, что без цвета  
А мне по барабану, кто в чем абсолютно во что-то одетый

Он шагнул вперед, навстречу зрителям, а группа полуобнаженных альф пошла следом. Кессиди улыбался, сексуально закусывал губу, пел и руками обводил зал, указывал на отдельных зрителей, дерзко ухмылялся, подмигивал. Он сексуально двигался, танцевал. А после встретился глазами с Бутчем. Теперь он пел только для него. 

Я выхожу и чувствую прилив мотива  
Бит наполняет импульсами эндорфины  
И пусть звенят бокалы, мы без лишних слов  
С тобой...

Он указал на себя, коснулся своих губ, а потом указал уже на Бутча и подмигнул ему.

Бутч дошел до сцены и сел в ожидавшее его огромное кресло. Развалившись в нем, словно в клубе, он принял бокал с вином из рук одного из омег и запел своим непередаваемым голосом; низкое звучание оттенялось высокими нотами. Омеги танцевали вокруг него, бокал вина блестел, а Бутч смотрел только вперед, заставляя зал замереть. 

Выпьем за любовь, как блестят сейчас твои глаза  
Выпьем за любовь, пусть дрожит хрустальная слеза  
Выпьем за любовь и уже не надо лишних слов  
Выпьем за любовь, родной, выпьем за любовь

Допев куплет, Бутч приложил бокал к губам, и зал завопил. Музыка сделала небольшой переход, и вот уже зрители обратили горящие взгляды к Кессиди. Тот облизал губы, и зал вновь взорвался возбужденными криками. Обнаженные альфы обступили Кессиди кругом, а сам Кессиди стал танцевать и петь, кидая провоцирующие взгляды на Бутча.

Это любовь в стиле ретро с тихим треском винила  
Я твой мир, ты маэстро, по венам течет нас двоих одна сила  
Поцелуи до дрожи, след на матовой коже  
Сердце так барабанит приятно, стучит в один ритм похоже

Бутч тем временем развернулся в кресле, отдал бокал одному из омег и поднялся. Кессиди вырвался из окружения альф и пошел в сторону Бутча, надвигаясь раскрыто и соблазняющее, периодически указывая на Бутча рукой.

Я подхожу и чувствую прилив мотива  
Бит наполняет импульсами эндорфины  
И пусть звенят бокалы, мы без лишних слов  
С тобой...

Сценический дым окутал Бутча, обнаженные омеги танцевали у его ног, сам Бутч двинулся к Кессиди, с вызовом на него поглядывавшему. 

Выпьем за любовь, как блестят сейчас твои глаза  
Выпьем за любовь, пусть дрожит хрустальная слеза  
Выпьем за любовь и уже не надо лишних слов  
Выпьем за любовь, родной, выпьем за любовь

Бутч расслабленно и сексуально поднялся на сцену. Кессиди двинулся навстречу, вновь невольно облизывая губы, вызывая страстные вздохи у всех присутствующих, включая Бутча, едва успевшего перевести дыхание. Он подошел к Кессиди вплотную, на долю секунды прижался лбом к его лбу и обернулся к зрителям. Зал сходил с ума, кричал, прыгал и не мог переварить весь объем эмоций.

Выпьем за любовь и уже не надо лишних слов  
Выпьем за любовь, родной, выпьем за любовь  
Выпьем за любовь, родной, выпьем за любовь

Кессиди привалился к боку Бутча всем весом, вновь прикусил край губы, вызвав у него новый тяжелый вздох, подмигнул и стал танцевать, буквально потираясь о его плечо. Пряный аромат омеги окружил Бутча, и только профессионализм позволил ему допеть свою партию, не сфальшивив. Кессиди же, казалось, и не замечал этого вовсе, он продолжил весело танцевать, сунув руку в карман брюк.

Закончив партию, Бутч обернулся к Кессиди, остановившемуся и смотревшему ему в глаза, потянулся, наклонил голову и поцеловал его в шею, как раз туда, где альфа должен метить своего омегу. Кессиди довольно вскрикнул, весело оскалившись. Зрители скандировали их имена.

— Пока! — выкрикнул Бутч, а Кессиди, послав всем воздушный поцелуй, увел его за собой со сцены, подхватив под локоть. Он был совсем не феминным, но альфа рядом с ним казался монументальным, надежным и романтичным. В головах присутствовавших тут же созрели тысячи версий их романа. И если раньше все судачили, что Кессиди спит с омегами, теперь ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что у него роман с Бутчем.

Кессиди и Бутч вышли за сцену и, пожав друг другу руки, разошлись по своим гримеркам. Кессиди собирался как никогда быстро. Все внутри звенело, он и подумать не мог, что этот альфа так его взволнует. Схватив сумку, он выбежал на улицу через задний ход и стал искать в коммуникаторе номер такси.

— Подвезти? — раздалось над ухом, и Кессиди обернулся. Бутч стоял и улыбался, глядя на него, а его зеленые глаза искрились.

— Давай! Спасибо! — Кессиди кивнул и прошел к классическому джипу Бутча.

***

— Мы можем совершенно точно утверждать, что у Кессиди и Бутча роман, — захлебывался ведущий утреннего шоу, Браун Витторо, с экранов визоров. — Еще вчера мы впервые увидели Бутча воочию. И не с кем-нибудь, а с Кессиди в дуэте, и вот уже утром на личных страницах звезд в «Инстаграм» появляются компрометирующие снимки. Никаких сомнений — они пара.

На экране появилось фото со страницы Кессиди. Он сидел на балкончике виллы и пил кофе, широко улыбался и пытался закрыться рукой от камеры.

Фото со страницы Кессиди сменилось снимком со страницы Бутча. В «Инстраграм» Бутча красовалось изображение огромной кровати, на которой мирно спал, зарывшись в подушки, Кессиди.


End file.
